


Kranna Ravenheart Profile

by Demosnio



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demosnio/pseuds/Demosnio
Summary: Just an archive of my RP profile





	Kranna Ravenheart Profile

Name: Kranna Ravenheart  
Eyes: Green  
Race: orc  
Height: 1.88 m  
Weight: 90 kilos  
Age: Orc equivalent to middle age in human years (around 40)  
Currently: Tired of the whole campaign to Argus, relieved the Burning Legion was crushed but also slightly worried about the future  
Description:  
Well built, athletic with well-toned muscles due to constant battle and training.  
She bears scars all around her body, some visible, being the most prominent a slash mark on her right forearm from right under the elbow to her wrist. There are some tattoos around it, made in dark ink, not covering the scar, but more like twisting around and connecting with it, in tribal designs.  
Her face is comely, for orc standards even beautiful. She has big green eyes, framed by dark long eyelashes and arched eyebrows, with one of them interrupted by a small scar, not very visible but deep enough to avoid the hair to grow there.  
There are some fine lines on her forehead and round her eyes, product of many seasons of battle and campaigning, plus other worries in her life. She is middle aged for an orc, which shows in her skin complexion a bit and the progressive thinning of her lips, which make her lower fangs show more.  
She wears a septum ring with runes engraved in it, and ear piercings of all sorts, rings, studs, a mini jewel and a short chain joining her left lobe with the outer ear.  
Her body is covered in runes and orc-tribal tattoos that follow her shape and curves, mostly in dark ink.  
She has a branded Horde emblem on her left forearm, surrounded by runes cut and scarred in her skin.  
She doesn't wear much jewellery save for an amulet pendant hanging from a string of leather, and a very worn wooden ring in her left hand which is almost discoloured in parts.  
Her hair is arranged in a mohawk style, in a mix of braids and plaits, with sides shaven where a crow shape can be seen tattooed at each side. Some random beads and other ornaments are applied to some of her braids and plaits. Her natural hair colour is a reddish brown, however sometimes she let her mage friend Suura change the pigmentation magically. She wears this hairstyle as it is easy to put a helmet on quickly and wouldn't interfere with it. Sometimes, in special occasions, she would let the lower part of her mohawk down and arrange the top in a fancy braid. But this doesn't happen too often.  
Some people feel intimidated by her, since she usually presents a stern look and a strong commanding aura, especially when she raises an eyebrow and observes from her height. However, when in familiar company she laughs a lot and could very cheerful and a jokester.  
Home:  
Currently living in Orgrimmar in an accommodation she procured for her guild  
Birthplace:  
Durotar in Kalimdor, in the outskirts of Orgrimmar  
History:  
Known for being the daughter of a fallen Horde warrior and a well-known shaman alchemist, she bowed to follow her father's steps by becoming part of the Horde's forces in times when Thrall was the new warchief and the expeditions to Outland had begun in order to defeat the Burning Legion.  
She was too young to join that campaign so stayed behind in Kalimdor defending from the Alliance and other enemies, while honing her skills.  
Once marching at the rear of a patrol squad close to Maestra's post, she was ambushed with the rest of her group and left for dead, when she was rescued and kept alive by a wandering night elf.  
After her recovery she returned to Orgrimmar as sole survivor and was redeployed to the field, this time in a mission to Outland.  
She would meet her night elf saviour many times after in her life, sometimes in battle.   
She made a military career following the Lich King campaign, survived the Cataclysm and attained a high rank when Pandaria's expedition commenced. Becoming commander and High General later, defeating Archimonde in Draenor.   
The lengthy campaign against the Legions saw her exhausted and although victorious, fighting and internal battle which would decide her future.


End file.
